


in all the ways that matter

by Modlisznik



Category: The Technomancer (Video Game)
Genre: Humor, M/M, also, it's me writing about Zach & Sean, nobody expects the father - son feels, of course there will be feels, what happens on the shore leave stays on the shore leave, who am I kidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 19:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15468327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Modlisznik/pseuds/Modlisznik
Summary: One day Sean meets his old Military friend.A short, (hopefully) funny thing with a pinch of Feels.





	in all the ways that matter

 

 

All kinds of things could happen to you when you're walking through the Source. Sometimes, you'd meet a merchant from far away, promising you treasures and stories about adventures. Sometimes, you'd get robbed. Sometimes, you'd be asked what's your business here, a second before some overeager soldier would notice that you're, in fact, a technomancer. That soldier would be very sorry afterwards.

Yet none of this happened to Sean and Zach as they strolled slowly among the giant statues watching over the Source's main street. Instead, something unexpected happened. A voice.

\- Sean?

Mancer stopped, but didn't turn around. Zach looked at him, curious, but he couldn't read anything from his Master's face.

They waited. Finally the stranger caught up with them.

\- Sean Mancer, just look at you. - The man was tall, loud and ginger; he seemed to fill the space. An officer's uniform suited him well. - I can't believe it.

\- Francis. - Sean replied with a slightest smile. - Still alive.

\- Mostly, but yes, I am, no thanks to you. How many years has it been?

\- Six now.

\- Ages. - The officer eyed Sean up and down. - See you haven't been overworking. You're looking good!

\- Yeah, what else is new. - Mancer replied in kind, noticing the epaulettes. - A colonel, huh? I see you've been busy.

\- Somebody has to serve while you're sitting home, playing with kids.

\- Serve? - Sean snorted. - You haven't held a gun once in your life, Francis. Whose ass did you kiss?

\- Mistress War, as always.

\- Battling your urge to get your ass off the chair and do something useful, no doubt. You fought valiantly, as I recall.

\- You haven't changed a bit. - The officer laughed, loudly and cheerfully. Then he pointed at Zach with his chin. - Yours?

\- Mine. - Sean touched Zach's arm. - Francis, this is Zachariah Mancer, my apprentice; Zachariah - Francis Major, my former commander.

\- Nice to meet you, sir.

There was something in men, especially in the military, that made them see every handshake as an invitation to crushing bones; Zach was prepared. When the inevitable attempt of breaking his hand arose, he fought back.

\- A strapping lad! - Francis said, when Zach finally let him go. - You must be very proud. I hope we'll soon meet on the field, young man.

\- I certainly hope not. - Sean's voice was cold, but Zach could see a hint of smile on his face. - You don't deserve him. Hell, you barely deserved me, you bastard, you lazy fool. He is too good for you

Zach tried not to smile.

\- Yeah, no doubt about it. So... - The officer looked back at Sean. - I'll stay in the city for a few days; we could get a drink, if you're not too busy herding cadets.

\- I'm sorry that some of us have a duty that actually matters, Francis. But I'll try to find some time for you. Friday?

\- Friday it is. - He nodded. - I won't stop you any longer, I see there's still some strolling to be done. Gentlemen.

They exchange salutes; then he left.

Sean followed him with his gaze, thoughtful.

\- He's cute, don't you think?

Zach snorted, barely resisting the impulse to smack his Master in the shoulder. They were in the public place; they must behave.

\- So that's what it was all about! - He laughed, shaking his head. - I wondered what got you so distracted, Master, that you got my surname wrong.

\- Oh? But I didn't.

\- I'm not Mancer, remember? Not until the initiation.

\- Well, aren't you my son?

That knocked him out. Sean must have seen this, because he turned towards him and took his hand.

\- I looked for a way to make it official - he said quietly. - Turns out, the law won't allow it; no adoption for us. But fuck them. You are my son, Zachariah. - He squeezed his hand. - In all the ways that matter.

_in all the ways that matter_

They were in a public place, so Zach didn't embrace him, didn't press his cheek against Sean's shoulder and didn't said, how much it means to him, how happy he is, how proud. No; he just held Sean's hand tightly, hoping that he would see all this in Zach's eyes. He always did.

And he did it this time too.

Finally, Sean let him go.

\- So, am I forgiven? - He asked, after they resumed their walk. - For misbehaving?

\- I don't know… - Zach replied. - I'm sure it will leave scars on my psyche.

\- That bad, huh?

\- You can't just ask people out like that, you're a father now!

\- And if it means a free Friday for you?

And probably Saturday too, Zach thought.

\- Then, I think… you're forgiven. Dad.

Sean laughed.


End file.
